Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus using micro-light emitting diodes and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode generally refers to an inorganic semiconductor device that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes. Light emitting diodes have been recently used in various fields including displays, automobile lamps, general lighting, and the like. A light emitting diode has various advantages, such as long lifespan, low power consumption, and rapid response. As such, a light emitting device using a light emitting diode is used as a light source in various fields.
Recently, smart TVs or monitors may realize colors using a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel and use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source for a backlight unit to display a color. In addition, a display apparatus is often manufactured using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
In a TFT-LCD, since one LED may be used as a light source for many pixels, a backlight light source must be kept in a turned-on state. As a result, the TFT-LCD may suffer from constant power consumption regardless of the brightness of a displayed screen. On the other hand, although power consumption of an OLED has been continuously reduced due to ongoing development of the technology, the OLED still has much higher power consumption than LEDs formed of inorganic semiconductors. Thus, OLEDs have a lower efficiency than LEDs.
Moreover, a passive matrix (PM) drive type OLED may suffer from deterioration in response speed from controlling pulse amplitude modulation (PAM) of the OLED having large capacitance, and may also suffer from deterioration in lifespan upon high current driving through pulse width modulation (PWM) for realizing a low duty ratio. Moreover, an active matrix (AM) driving type OLED may require connection of TFTs for each pixel, which may increase in manufacturing costs and cause non-uniform brightness according to the characteristics of the TFTs.